Udon War!
by Strider Hien
Summary: Hiryu and I are at it again with our rivarly. Who will be the victor of this? Rated PG/K  due to some mild language. First shotter and what not.


**Udon War**

_I don't own Strider Hiryu or Strider Hien. Both belong to Capcom and Moto Kikaru. This was just a silly role play I was in. Hiryu and Hien, having a rival battle over who can eat the most udon! Enjoy. Yeah, the setting was in Neo Hong Kong, where the role play took place in. Yeah, they are a tadOOC, but that was the RP._

On the mean and futuristic streets of Neo Hong Kong, one ninja, wearing a crimson red scarf walked down the alleys. He was alone, aside from a few knocked cans and a few stray cats about. He didn't care or mind. At least no one was around. This was interrupted when a shadowy figure loomed behind him.

"Hiryu!" A voice called out.

The Strider turned to face yet another Strider. A Strider with some rather feminine looks to him. He had his arms crossed as his pony tail blew in the winds.

"Hien..." Hiryu said under his breath. "What is it this time? You know what happens every time I run into you. You give me that speech about the Grandmaster, then we battle and you lose."

Hien flailed as he got in a stance.

"I won't lose this time!" However, the pretty boy's stomach emitted a rumble. He clutched it as he gave a nervous laugh. Hiryu smirked under his mask.

"Someone's hungry," He quipped. His stomach seemed to answer Hien's, causing the Strider wearing blue to clutch his.

"I guess we settle this later..." Hien said as he turned his back. "I haven't eaten for a couple days. Ugn... it hurts." The pretty boy gave his stomach a rub.

Hiryu gave a chuckle as he walked passed Hien, giving a curt wave.

"If you spare the bellyaching moments, I am gonna get me some udon."

"I can out eat you with my hands tied behind my back!"

Hiryu cocked an eye brow. He faced his rival again.

"No way in hell you could. If I can out eat my fellow Striders, I can seriously out eat you."

Hien frowned and darted off to the nearest noodle bar.

"Not if I get there first!"

Hiryu gave a sigh as he casually walked to the same noodle bar where Hien was going to. It seemed like it was quiet in that lonely noodle bar. The owner was wiping off some tables from some lunch goers that just left. Like a gust of wind, Hien slide in. Panting, he looked over at the owner.

"Give me fifty bowls of udon!" He huffed loudly. "Make it quick! I'm starvin'!"

"Uh Sir, isn't that a lot?"

"No!" The Pretty Boy Strider yelled. "I'm really hungry! I could clear this place out within seconds!"

The owner rolled his eyes as he gave a sigh.

"Fine, fine. take a seat!"

Soon, Hiryu causally walked in, flipping the doors open as if they were doors to a wild west saloon. Everything seemed to be quiet.

"Make that another fifty..." He says in a low tone of a voice. The noodle bar owner nearly dropped his jaws.

"Damn and good god all mighty!" He exclaimed. "Very well. Have a seat, sir. This will do me good business!"

Hiryu took his seat, across from Hien. His rival shot the blue ninja a glare as he flipped his pony tail.

"Hiryu, Hiryu, Hiryu..." Hien quipped. "Dare you challenge me?"

"Yes..." Hiryu quipped back with a small chuckle. He pulled down his mask from over his mouth, "Problem, Hien? Or shall I say, 'Hieny'!"

"Hieny?" He started to flare up. "I-I Hate that name! Don't call me it!" Hiryu just grimaced. He seemed to enjoy Hien getting a reaction over a simple nickname.

"Okay, sit there with that shit eating grin all I care! I'm still gonna win! You know it, Fuzzy Eye brows!"

Soon, the owner of the noodle bar returned, pushing two carts of udon to them. One hundred bowls of udon. He gave them a pair of chopsticks and bowed to them.

"Sirs, enjoy. My chef worked hard on these for you two. Hope it satisfies your likings!"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever!" Hien snorted as he grabbed two of the bowls and started to wolf down his udon like a hungry cat who hasn't seen food in days. Hiryu just shrugged, grabbing three bowls and started to stuff his face as well.

"My My..." The owner said with wide eyes, "I never seen two men with healthy appetites! I'll leave you two be!" He gave another bow as he slowly backed away. "I hate to see how they are at home!"

Both men seem to be digging in fast as they could, bowls piling up high. After that round of one hundred bowls were finished...

"More!" Hiryu yelled, "Double it! One hundred for the both of us!" The owner nearly dropped a sake cup on the floor.

"Are you two sure? Wow, you two must be really hungry!"

He then skittered off to the kitchen area, were his chef prepared two hundred bowls of udon. Meanwhile, Hien and Hiryu exchanged glares and taunts.

"Full yet, Hiryu?" Hien asked. Hiryu just waved his hand and closed his eyes.

"I just got started!"

"Really now?" Hien asked as he wiped his chin politely, "Could have sworn you were about to give up on your tenth bowl there!" Hiryu just ignored him. Hien just gave a scoff.

The owner returned again and bowed.

"Here you go, sirs! Enjoy! I'll go get the bill!"

"Loser pays the bill," Hiryu snarked.

"That'll be you!"

Both men started to gorge out on udon again, eating rapidly. The owner crocked an eye brow, watching them. He gave a huge sigh, hanging his head.

"I am gonna run out of dishes. The dishwasher isn't large enough to fit all those empty bowls..." He quietly walked off, grabbing the empty dirty bowls and went to work on cleaning them. He hoped they didn't want another round of udon. The owner wasn't sure if there was any noodles left to be cooked!"

Hiryu picked up another bowl. He felt himself getting rather full. His stomach gave a weird, gurgling sound. He ignored it, though. He had to beat his rival at this. Hien however...

"Must not be defeated by Hiryu!" He grabbed two bowls of udon as he felt a sharp pain in his belly. He wanted to ignore that pain. He had to.

"What's wrong, Hieny-Chan?" Hiryu asked, "Got a tummy ache?" He gave a mocking smirk as he set the empty bowl down. Hien shot a glare at the Strider as he slurped the last udon noodle in his bowl.

"No!" He snapped. "Now shut the hell up!"

Soon, there were two bowls left. Both Hien and Hiryu, rather full had their chins resting on the hedge of the table, while casting a sleepy glare at each other. Hiryu grabbed the bowl that was beside him and guzzled it down. Hien cocked an eye brow, watching his rival do such a thing as he scrambled to get his bowl. Hiryu let off a manly belch as he slammed his bowl down. He smirked at his rival with a woozy grin, resting a hand under his chin. Hien shuddered at Hiryu's manners.

"Disgusting, Hiryu! What do you say?" Hien scolded.

Hiryu just smirked, motioning his hand towards Hien to pick up his final bowl of udon. Hien looked down at it and felt his belly rumble. He held it

"Aw shit..." Hien mumbled as he reached for his bowl. Sure, he wanted to win this. Something in the pit of his stomach was telling him he had enough. He looked down at his bowl of udon and felt another sharp pain in his stomach. He let the bowl drop on the floor as he clasped his hand over his mouth and fell face forwards in an empty bowl. Hiryu gave a laugh as he leaned back.

"Looks like I win, Hieny-Chan!" The Strider cheered. He let off another belch as the owner came back with the bill. He nearly gasped, looking at Hien.

"Dear lord!" He yelled in horror, "Is he gonna be okay?" Hien leaned back, giving a sad moan as he rested a hand on his bloated belly.

"I am never want to see a bowl of udon, ever again!" He yelled. He gave whine as he clutched his stomach, rubbing it. "Ah... sweet pain. So full...I lost... Why does Hiryu always defeat me?"

"Because..." Hiryu said. He placed the bill in front of Hien. He flipped his scarf and turned his back. He started to leave the restaurant.

"Because what?" Hien asked. He picked up the bill and scanned the price. His jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "Holy Meio!" He yelled. This echoed through the whole area. This gained a snicker from Hiryu.

"I said that the loser would pay the bill!" Hiryu called out. "Seems like you can never defeat me..." He gave a wave to his rival. Hien glared at Hiryu as he fumbled his belt a bit, pulling out his wallet. He paid the bill.

"I was gonna use that money to buy a new brush!" Hien complained. Hiryu already left the restaurant. Possibly to return back to headquarters or find a place to nap. Hien gave a sigh.

"I'll deal with him later.. Ugn..." He then staggered out of the restaurant and plotted his revenge on Hiryu. A less painful one. "One of these Hiryu. One of these days!" He yelled. However, all what replied to Hien was a scraggly alley cat. Hien gave a shrug as he walked passed the cat.

"'Least you're not like him!"

The cat followed him as Hien sighed.

"Eh, Go home, kitty! Shoo!"

The cat hopped on a box and watched Hien walk away.

"Next time, Hiryu! I will defeat you! Even if it involves this silly noodle fest!"

**END**


End file.
